Untangle Me from My Doubts Tonight
by Rorudesu-chan
Summary: With her words, she untangled me from the fear that my doubts have given to me. If only I could do more for her.


_Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII or its characters. SquareEnix does. _

-

"**Untangle Me from My Doubts Tonight"**

**By: rorudesu-chan**

-

-

-

-

-

Sephiroth was dead.

-

-

-

_Again._

With the buster sword punctured through his upper torso, I, Cloud Strife, have once again managed to save the Planet of the silver haired apostate, Sephiroth. I looked up and saw the green blue hues of the Lifestream, flowing gracefully. In it were the people whose life meant so much importance to me—Zack and Aerith. They were gazing down on me with smiling faces, congratulating me of a job well done. But before I could celebrate for myself as well, a sudden shriek was heard. At first it was tolerable but then, it grew louder and louder with each passing second.

I looked at Zack and Aerith and saw that their hands were held up to their ears to block the high pitched shrill. Then I darted my eyes on the bloody corpse of the ex-SOLDIER, and saw him covering his ears as well. But instead of wondering how the heck a _dead _enemy could do that, I forced my hands to shield my ears that were too fragile for the scream. I suddenly dropped to my knees and a cry emerged from my throat as well, begging for the noise to stop.

'Cloud!'

_Please! Please! Make the screaming stop!_

'Cloud!'

_Instead of heeding my plea, the crying only grew worse._

'Cloud!'

_I couldn't take it anymore. Someone, help me…_

"Cloud!"

I felt my body being shaken by a pair of familiar, dainty hands. And that was when I realized that I was only dreaming. I jolted up from the sheets and panted heavily, sweat pouring down the sides of my forehead. Finally, I was awake.

"Cloud? Are you okay?"

I looked to my right. It was Tifa. Even with the dimness of the bedroom, I knew it was Tifa because of her endearing voice.

"You sounded like you were having a nightmare," she cooed.

Before I could assure Tifa that I was alright, I heard the noise from my dream, piercing into the walls of our bedroom. _Was I dreaming again?_

Tifa held my shoulder and caressed it gently. "It's your turn."

My turn. It was only then that I realized that Tifa was talking about _him_.

"Cloud?" she asked softly. "You're not going to make me do it this time, are you?"

I remained silent, looking away.

Tifa sighed. "I thought we already talked about this," her hands tossed the bed sheet off her legs. "You know what, forget it. I'm going."

"Tifa,"

Grabbing her left shoulder, I hurriedly pinned Tifa down on the bed. My hands gently locked her wrists to the sides of her face as deep, wine-colored eyes gazed back at me within the shadows.

"What are you doing?" I saw her face blush lightly. "He's crying. He needs to be fed!"

"No," I leaned closely to her left ear. "I'll do it."

"What's wrong with you all of a sudden, Cloud?"

"I'm sorry. I… I had a bad dream. Sephi—"

Tifa wriggled one of her wrists off my grip. With one hand, she pulled me down towards her. My body crashed softly into hers in an instant. Half of my face was buried into her brown, silky tresses. Her breasts were cushioned against my chest. My muscular legs were entwined with her long, slender ones.

I wondered if I was crushing her under my weight. But the thought of us having been in this position before, washed that wonder away.

"Ridiculous, ridiculous. It's already over, Cloud," she coaxed. "You defeated him. Sephiroth will no longer take away the things that you cherish in this world. Not even me… or our child."

I grinned. She did it again—_Tifa. _With her words, she was able to untangle me from the doubts that resurfaced through a dream. The doubts which I fear might take over me unless I defeat them with the strength I've always borrowed from Tifa. I admit: I'm quite dependent on her. I just can't imagine living my life without her.

Slowly, I pushed myself off Tifa. I looked down and smiled at the sight of her lovely face full of understanding and compassion. If only I could do more for her.

"Tifa," I said. "I'll go. I'll feed him now."

The sound of our child's cries returned back to my senses. I quickly slid myself off the bed and walked towards the door. I was about to step outside our room when I was suddenly stopped.

"Hey,"

I glanced over my shoulder. She sat upright. Her legs which were folded backwards were slightly parted. Her fingers twisted around one lacy strap of her blue night dress. Tifa looked beautiful and seductive.

"If you do a good job of feeding him, I might give you a reward tonight."

"Might?" I teasingly asked.

"Yeah, _might_." She winked. "Now, go."

I nodded, doing what was told for me to do.

Tonight, she untangled me from my doubts. If only I could do more for her in exchange, I would.

-

-

-

**Review? :) Yes? Okay, thank you!  
**

**-  
**

_Author's Note: This story was supposed to be longer than this, with Tifa watching how Cloud changed their baby's diaper. It was supposed to be a humor story too but *sweatdrops* I kinda lost the insight since my writing attention is caught up on another story of mine ('Oblivious Fate'/FFVXIII fanfic). I just did some revisions and some quick editing here and there so there might be some grammatical errors or plot holes.. so if you guys find any, please tell me so I'll be able to learn from my mistakes! Again, thanks for taking the time to read this one-shot! Its been a long time since I've written one. :) _


End file.
